


Stalling the Nightmares

by ColorsofAutumn_x



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Dark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Pervy Butlers, Shameless Smut, Vulnerability, Well that escalated quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorsofAutumn_x/pseuds/ColorsofAutumn_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's witching hour and Ciel can't sleep. Calling on the only one that can ease his mind - Ciel allows himself to be totally and completely vulnerable, finding some hidden truths along the way. Well, and we all know where this is going..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalling the Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Well then, so this is the first fanfic I've ever written, and after much hesitation I've decided to be brave and just LAY IT ALL OUT THERE, so enjoy =] (.. oh and go easy on me!)
> 
> **Edit:** you can find part 2 to this story [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2233776)

The moon is shining through the bay window, casting its light in long streaks across the floor. I can hear banter coming from beyond my bedroom door, squeaky carts making their last round for the night down the long hall. And here I am – alone and forced to stare at nothing but these horrid dancing shadows the candelabra casts upon my bed linens. I need a distraction. 

“Sebastian.” It’s a whisper, and it almost comes out inaudibly. 

One. Two. Three. 

“Yes, my lord?” The door creaks open. My shoulders relax and I find myself staring down, mindlessly fingering the folds of the sheets. Calling on my brain for some sort of composed response, all I find in return is helplessness – feeling frustrated, and even angry at myself for the inability to quiet my mind. Today _was_ hellish after all, and I can’t help but think of the nightmares waiting to appear behind my eyelids as soon as I close them. “Sebastian… I can’t sleep”. I look up – there is nobody in the doorway. “Sebas–?” 

“I am here, young master”. The voice is velvet and smooth by my ear, searing away the demons in my mind and replacing them with complete and utter safeness. This demon _I’m_ in control of – my knight in the middle of _this_ night. I pause for a beat, unable to find the right words. Again, brain to mouth malfunction – what did I want him for again? Damn, how irritating! “My lord?”…

“Lay with me, until I fall asleep”. The words spill out of my mouth before my faculty can process – and suddenly, I feel my face welling up with warmth and my chest beat against my ribcage. “My, my… I must say it isn’t like you to show such vulnerability, young master,” his voice thick with dubiousness. The flame flickers on the nightstand and reflects tiny beams of light off his raven-black hair. No retort, my mouth stays closed. I can feel his eyes on me, burning with inquisition and yearning. I feel them on my skin, my uneasiness, my shivers, my pain. And as unwilling as I am to admit it – I know that _he_ knows– as if all the layers of Ciel Phantomhive are being peeled back like an onion, leaving nothing left but a wounded body and a soul screaming silently, trapped on the inside. Because the truth of it all is, I need someone to share my burden with just this once – to tend to the gaping wound that I solemnly choose to leave open. I need… _him_ … and the only dialogue needed to understand this has already been said.

He slips his tailcoat off, and hangs it sweetly on the back of an adjacent chair. I see him neatly remove his shoes and one by one, unbutton his collared, crisp shirt until it just simply hangs off his shoulders, exposing his upper body that I so often forget lies beneath that daily butler garb. And then –a smile… with sharp teeth that tug at both gloves until they fall to the floor like weakened knees. My eyes follow as he tiptoes around the bed – the dim lighting making him more like a shadow than usual. The duvet pulls back and I feel him slither inside, crooning the satin sheets over his body and taking me, half his size, under with him. I hardly expected such a bold gesture from Sebastian, but I’d be lying if I said it’s not what I’ve been hungering for the past two hours. To feel the comfort and understanding ebbing and flowing between our bodies, my mind somehow falls into a trance. I am held steadfast; Sebastian is holding me between a solid chest and unwavering arms. The ruthless hands I’ve ordered to kill countless times in the past find their way around my body and cradle me delicately in place. His scent – my chest rises as I take a deep breath – and am suddenly filled with notes of clove and cinnamon biscuits. I’ve smelled it before, but tonight he just smells so _sweet_. I want to indulge, I want _more_. 

And for reasons unbeknownst to me, my disobedient hands are suddenly being beckoned to his body – like a moth to flame – and I dare to run them up his bare chest, slowly. I feel him shiver, and to my surprise, he pulls me closer, casting out any wavering or undulating thought I have and giving me permission to explore this new unknown. I’ve never touched Sebastian this intimately before, but I can’t help but acknowledge a creeping feeling deep down in my being that this is what I’ve wanted all along. Stricken by this thought, my hand pauses momentarily, and then continues its course higher and higher– his collarbones, his shoulders– until I’m grazing his jaw line ever so lightly with my fingers. The devil’s eyes close, and I can feel his breath so sweet and so close to my face. A small purr escapes Sebastian’s throat, and the Faustian mark in my right eye is suddenly aching, glowing a deep purple glow I can see reflected on his alabaster skin. I see him open his eyes, and they are ravenous – a sea of blood too relentless and tainted to care about formalities any longer– staring back at mine. Am I scared? I’m too numb to tell. And it was with that look that his face crossed the divide of what little space was left between us… and his lips were on mine. My heart leaps and subsequently, my body becomes placid and malleable – closing my eyes and allowing the devil to do as he wishes. His lips are cold, smooth– working mine in little pecks, slowly opening them, summoning them to part wider and wider, until he slips his tongue inside. I meet his with mine, twirling them together – letting him explore my mouth as I move my fingers up and mirror the same movements in his silky black hair. “Mmmm” he groans, and I suddenly feel every sinister drop of blood in my body rush south.

“Sebastian…” I mouth into his kiss – and I feel his lips twinge into a smile as they become faster, more passionate. Ahh, how I love this closeness, this understanding; if only I could draw nearer… but we are already pushed together so tight – I want to be one with him… soak into his bones. And then, his body shifts and Sebastian’s weight rolls effortlessly onto mine, entrapping both my body and these dribbling thoughts beneath him not one second longer. Now I’m staring into his face from an unwelcomed distance and my breath hitches, trying to catch itself – while his legs pin my abdomen to the bed like a helpless victim. My eyelids lower as I try to decipher that look… that look that pierces right through this daily façade of mine. He speaks. “Do you trust me…my lord?” the words slither out from those lips like a snake, but I am consumed. This man… this man straddling atop of me is the single most vital thing I have– my trusted and fatal chess piece – “I do”. The response is deliberate and whole-hearted, and before I can conjure my next thought about his curious question, he takes the bottom hem of my nightgown between two fingers and pulls– higher and higher– until there is a pool of cloth around my neck, exposing what’s left of me underneath. He tilts my frame forward, and slips the garment over my head so that I’m lying there, completely naked. The cold air in the room causes my body to tremor beneath him, my skin yearning to be touched, my cock swelling just below where he has me pinned. 

And then – I feel his hands on my chest, running them down my midsection, towards my belly… and back up again. I watch, curiously, as long black fingernails trace mindless patterns into my skin, circling my nipples and playing me like an instrument. Mmm Sebastian… he’s running those fingers down my sides now, but… hesitates over the mark on my rib – the brand of the noble beast; the eternal reminder of my own personal hell. He graces his fingers over it… tenderly… and dares to cut a quick glance to see my reaction. Hmph, as if devils like him actually felt apathy – felt more than just pure selfish gluttony and the promise of a future meal. No, I know better than to believe that. But the way he’s looking at me, it makes me wonder if there is more to Sebastian than I give him credit for…

But my reverie is interrupted by those hellishly long fingers again– continuing their journey further and further down my torso now until both hands grasp my hips, as if holding me in place. He lowers his body – his eyes pinned to mine like a lion stalks his prey – and I feel those sinister lips just above my belly button, sucking until tiny little marks appear like stepping-stones across my lower body. The sweat starts to bead at my brow when his teeth graze my right hipbone, and I feel his tongue run down every dip and curve, switching now to the left. My entire body is responding now, and without even realizing it I’m rocking my hips in motion with his movements, every lap of his tongue, every nip of his teeth. “ _Ahh_.. Sebastian…” My voice is weak. His hands continue to trail down the sides of my hips, past to my thigh, and I can feel his breath so close... _there_. A fingernail draws up the inside of my leg and stops. My tilted head rises forward and I look to see him hovering above my cock, his eyes burning red and full of lust. “Sebastian…” His fingers wrap around my length and I feel his lips running down the side, feeling me, testing me, and finally… taking me fully into his mouth. “Ahh!” I bend my head all the way back and grasp the sheets to my side, but all I feel is that tongue of his wrapping mercilessly around every inch, sucking lightly and spreading my legs further apart with gentle guidance. 

I am putty in his hands, in his mouth, in his moans. I feel him pulling me deep down into his throat, then back out again. Skilled laps of his long tongue circle the tip, then draws me in again.. slowly. “Ahhhh, Sebastian, I can’t go on much longer like this!” my head draws back again. It’s taking everything in me to hold it together. But he doesn’t stop, he continues soaking my entire being with intense pleasure– creating surges of pure and lecherous bliss that run deep… deep in my veins. From my ears to my toes, it’s hot, and I feel him everywhere. His tongue teasingly slides down the side again and tiny wet streams coming from the tip slide down with it; he coaxes me back in and I sway my hips to his rhythm. “Mmm…” a carnal moan escapes his throat and dances in the air, and I finally give in. I spill every ounce of misery, pain, and wretchedness into his mouth, twitching relentlessly until every drop is lapped up by his tongue and swallowed.

I’m panting – lying in a puddle of my own shameless sweat, with my arms sprawled on either side of me. The clock strikes 3am. Sebastian licks his lips – now twisted up in a smirk – and without saying a word, rises and lays his head next to mine on the pillow. It takes me but an instant to catch my breath, and turn to wrap my arms around him, like a child clutching a piece of candy he’s forbidden to eat before supper. “Sebastian I.. –” Shhhh, he calmly places an index finger over my mouth. “Sometimes, young master, the monsters hiding in your nightmares… are simply just better suited in your bed.”

END.


End file.
